


Struggles

by heereandqueer



Series: Hard of hearing Jeremy, a deaf cat, and a best friend who's just happy to be here [4]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, and the last one theyre seniors (and its post squip if u couldnt tell), but michaels always there to help him, hearing aids jeremy, hoh jeremy, jeremy has a lot of struggles with his aids, partially deaf jeremy, the first two parts of this theyre in college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heereandqueer/pseuds/heereandqueer
Summary: Jeremy has to deal with a lot of little, inconvenient issues with his hearing aids. Stuff that no one really thinks about. He's lucky that he's got such an amazing best friend (and boyfriend) at his side.





	Struggles

**Author's Note:**

> hi i wrote this in a panic bc i thought i forgot how to write (and i was correct) but IM NEVER GONNA STOP WRITING FOR CHRIS AND HER PARTIALLY DEAF JEREMY AU!!!!!!!

Why do bad things always happen at the most inconvenient times? More specifically, why did Jeremy’s hearing aid batteries die while he was at a New Years Eve party?

Logically, Jeremy should have made sure they had plenty of power before he left but he wasn’t really thinking about it. Not until he heard the familiar, daunting, and terrifying sudden  _ beep beep beep beep _ in his ear.

And suddenly his only thought was about his aids. And Michael. Where was Michael? He had been in his eyesight just a second ago.

He didn’t even bother excusing himself from the conversation that was happening around him because he knew these people weren’t even really including him. Which was fine, he was just nursing a beer and waiting for midnight until Michael would take him home.

It’s not that he wasn’t having a good time, he was, it’s just not what he really wanted to be doing tonight. He went because when Jake has a big ‘End Of The Year’ party, you’re kind of obligated to go. Plus it was nice to see his friends, he just wished he was able to actually… see any of them. With as big of a group as they were, the crowd was bigger, and he had managed to pass none of them.

Until he ran into Jenna on his way to god knows where, just anywhere to see if he could find any of his friends. Literally, he ran into her, almost spilling his cup all over her sweater.

“Shit! Sorry!” Jeremy didn’t have time to worry about how loud he was, he was busy looking for any sign of Michael. “I’m trying to find Michael, my aids they’re-” the room was loud. Even Jeremy could tell that, and it was making it hard for him to focus on his own words.

“Oh! Uh I swear I just saw him-” Jenna kept one hand on Jeremy’s elbow as she spun around a bit, gaze running over the crowded bonus room. “I think he’s out back, maybe with Brooke?”

Perfect. Awesome. “Thank you so much Jen,” Jeremy smiled at her, knowing he didn’t do a very good job at masking his slight panic attack but he wanted her to know he really did appreciate it. He would have wandered around forever before thinking to look outside. 

“I hope you find him soon! But if you can’t come find me okay? I’m Chloe’s DD, so I’m strictly on water tonight. I can take you home if you need Jere,” She had a warm smile. Jenna felt like a big sister to Jeremy once they finally started talking more. “Oh! In case you can’t find him before midnight, Happy New Year Jeremy.”

His face flushed bright red like he was on his fourth beer as she kissed his cheek. He knew there was a slightly pink mark on left from her lipstick, probably some glitter from her extensive New Years makeup look, and it was a sweet gesture. 

“Happy-Happy New Year Jenna!” Jeremy managed to spit out before he heard the beeping again. He really needed to find Michael. So he was off again, one of his hands fiddling with his aid, almost praying that by some miracle that they would last longer. Somewhere on his way to the backdoor he found a random surface to ditch his drink on, shoving his way through the heavy sliding glass door entry to Jake’s large backyard.

Jeremy stood on the back porch, trying to look around before he started walking around so he wasn’t flying blind to find Mike. In his quick surveillance of the yard, he was pretty sure he saw way more of the girl from his math class than he wanted to, saw Rich dive into the pool completely clothed, and _HA!_ _Michael!_

Jenna had been right, he was hanging out and talking to Brooke, laughing about something as Jeremy jogged over. He was trying to not bring too much attention to himself but he was slightly still freaking out.

“Jeremy!” Brooke noticed him first, yelling at the same time as everyone started to scream. What were they yelling? “Oh shoot! I hate to run but I’m gonna go find Chloe and hope she’s still sober enough to stand. I’ll catch up later!” And with that, the bubbly blonde was gone. Jeremy only caught about half of what she was saying, eyebrows turned down in confusion. 

But he didn’t question it, instead just turned back to Michael, going to say something to him but he finally caught on to what everyone was yelling. It was the countdown.

_ 4! 3! 2! 1! _

Michael didn’t wait till everyone had finished shouting  _ ‘Happy New Year’ _ , just kissing him right there. (Not that Jeremy was complaining.) He tasted like the fruity punch that had been put out, but lacked the alcohol, he must have gotten to it before someone (Rich) had spiked it. 

They bared pulled away after a couple of seconds, Michael pulling Jere into a slight hug, mummering in his ear.

“What?” Jeremy couldn’t hear him. Of course he couldn’t hear him, his aid was out and it was super loud out here and Michael hadn’t been looking at him.

“Hmm?” That is when Michael let go of him, his arm still around him a bit but they were face to face now. “I said ‘Happy 2018’.”

He must have noticed hard much harder Jeremy was staring at his mouth while he spoke, his head tilting a bit. 

“Jeremy? Are you okay?” Michael spoke slower, and more clearly now, trying to catch Jeremy’s gaze after.

“My hearing aid, the battery.” That’s really all Jeremy had to sign to him, and Michael’s eyebrows shot up in understanding.

“Oh shit! Okay-” Michael stopped talking, setting his cup on the side of the barbeque they were standing by. “Let’s get you home,” his signing was a little rushed, but Jeremy understood.

They didn’t stop to really say goodbye to anyone on their way out, figured they’d see each other the next day anyway, but Jeremy did send a wave and a thumbs up to Jenna as Michael pulled him out the door gently. Just to let her know he was getting home safe, he knew she’d appreciate that. He’d make sure to text her a real thank you later.

Once they were in the car, it was pretty smooth sailing from there. It didn’t take long to get back to Jeremy’s house, his dad was still up but Michael stopped to talk to him while Jeremy just headed right upstairs. He didn’t hear what they said, but he assumed Mike was just explaining what had happened, and why they were back so early.

Jeremy sat on his floor like he was a kid, slipping his hearing aid off. After the years of doing this, he was pretty quick at it now but his hands still shook as he slipped the old battery out. He did manage to expertly toss it into his trash can from where he was sitting though, and slid the new one into its place.

As he was situating it back onto his ear, his door pushed open and Michael joined him on the floor. 

“Are we back in business?” Michael signed, making a bit of a funny face as he tried to get the sign for ‘business’ right. Random word. He was just praying that he hadn’t signed something inappropriate. 

“Yeah, and thanks for dropping everything to bring me home.” Jeremy’s voice was soft, and it was nice to not have to yell over loud music and shouting now.

“Of course, and you know-” 

“I know, I don’t have to thank you for it because you’re my boyfriend and my best friend and it’s what you’re here for.” Jeremy’s tone was kind of robotic, but sarcastic at the same time as he repeated what Michael had said to him a million times before.

“No need to be a smartass.” Michael signed along as he spoke, mostly because he liked to get use out of all of the bad words and mean names he had learned as the years went on.

They both laughed a bit, before Michael spoke up again. 

“Do you think my moms would care if I stayed here tonight?”

“Hmm, their only son whos leaving again for college in a week, staying away from home on New Year’s? Nah I think you’ll be fine.”

“Jesus, you’re extremely feisty tonight huh? No more beer for you. Fine I guess I should go home. At least walk me out?” He was on his feet now, holding a hand out and helping Jeremy up off of the floor.

He didn’t have to answer, just followed Michael down the stairs. 

“Night Mr. Heere!” Michael held a hand out as they passed, waving to him a little.

“Oh, tell your mothers I said Happy New Year!” Jeremy’s dad called back, sending the boy a smile and a wave back.

“Will do,” Michael slid his jacket on, buttoning one of the buttons and standing in the doorway. “Goodnight Jere, call me if the fireworks bug you, yeah?”

“I will, only if you remember to text me when you get home this time.” Michael had left his house a few nights before and didn’t text Jeremy to let him know he got home safe, and Jeremy was not letting him live it down.

“Mhm,” His tone was teasing, pulling Jeremy over by his sweater and kissing his cheek before he hopped down the porch steps and back to his car.

Jeremy headed back inside, settling into the couch to watch the rest of the country celebrate the new year with his dad. His eyes started to droop after the 4th or 5th performance, his phone buzzing as he fell asleep on their old couch with a text from Michael.

_ ‘Got home safe, stay warm tonight you human popsicle. Love you’ _

 

_ \--- _

 

“Maybe this was a bad idea.” Jeremy’s hands gripped onto Michael’s steering wheel so tight his knuckles were bright white.

“Jere… you told me not to let you back out this time,” There was a waver in his voice, and Jeremy knew if he really tried to back out Michael would let him. But he was also right. This was the fourth time Jeremy had been behind the wheel of a car and completely chickened out.

He took a second to take a couple deep breaths, nodding his head. Jeremy hated the idea of driving. It was hard enough for him to walk, or take the train, or even ride a bike after his accident. But the added fear of cars.. Wasn’t helping.

His dad had never pushed him to learn how to drive after their accident, didn’t feel like it was his place, especially because Jeremy never showed any signs of wanting to. He was perfectly happy to let Michael drive him when Mr. Heere couldn’t do it himself.

Jeremy had been talking to Michael the night before about wondering what it would be like to drive after all these years. He was a sophomore in college now, it had been a long time since he last tried. So the next morning Michael stopped by, picked him up, and brought him to their old music spot to let him drive around a bit.

“Just press really softly on the gas. There’s nothing for you to hit out here, I promise.” Michael made sure Jeremy was looking at him as he spoke.

Jeremy wiggled his toes a little in his old ratty converse, before he pressed down onto the right pedal. The car jerked to life a little, and Jeremy quickly pulled his foot away onto the brake. 

“Whoa- whoa chill Jere, you were doing good! Try to lay off slamming on the brake though.” Michael laughed a bit, patting Jeremy’s forearm to let him know he was doing okay.

“Okay.. sorry.. Got freaked out,” Jeremy rung his hands around the leather of the wheel, pulling a piece of skin off of his bottom lip with his teeth.

“Want to take a break or try again?” Michael had made Jeremy look at him, signing to let him know he was being serious. That he wasn’t pushing Jeremy to do this if he didn’t want to.

He pulled his hands off of the wheel, signing back a quick, “Again.” before he returned to how he had been sitting before.

 

His foot moved back to the gas, repeating what he had done before, not talking it off this time as the car rolled forward slowly. He had turned the wheel slightly, going in a large circle like Michael had told him to try to do. As he made it back to the space they had parked in before, he may have pressed the brake a little too fast and jerked them both a bit in their seats but he threw the car into park as soon as they were done moving.

Both of the boys jumped out of the car at the same time, Jeremy jogging around and meeting Michael with a huge hug. It was warm out, the summer sun was beating down on them as Michael nearly spun Jeremy around he grabbed him so fast. 

“I DID IT!” Jeremy yelled, not caring how loud he was in Michael’s ear, a laugh bubbling up out of his chest as he gripped the back of his shirt collar.

“I know you did, I fucking told you you could do it,” Michael was grinning from ear to ear, pulling back a bit to kiss Jeremy’s cheek over and over again. Jeremy had told him in high school that he would be fine never getting behind the wheel of a car, so the fact that he trusted Michael enough to let him show him how to drive (even if it was just a lap around an abandoned parking lot of an old bowling alley) meant the world to him.

They broke apart, and Jeremy decided he wanted to try to do it again, maybe go a normal speed this time. And Michael happily agreed, joining him back in the car.

The boys spent the rest of the afternoon driving around, Michael teaching Jere what he could. How to backup, how to park, how to check your mirrors, the basics. 

Jeremy would probably never be the go to driver, would opt out of driving whenever he had the chance to, but he wasn’t so afraid of cars now. Maybe he would even get his license. That would be cool.

He was just happy that he had tried it, and didn’t hide away from being behind the wheel of a car for the rest of his life. Holy fuck his dad was gonna be so proud when they told him.

 

\---

 

One of Jeremy’s biggest fears was getting his hearing aids wet. Whether it was near the shower, Jake’s pool, or like now, with the rainstorm going on outside. He had barely been paying attention in classes that day, staring out the windows as the storm stayed right over them all day. 

When he had gotten to school that morning it was overcast, and he even endured the bus ride as to not risk the clouds opening up before he had been able to get to school. The rain had held off until about third period, till a loud boom of thunder shook the room and rain seemed to pour down in tons on the old school roof.

Michael didn’t even go off of campus for lunch that day, and had chosen to suffer with everyone at the soggy fish sandwich. Okay, kind of. He had gotten the tray, dropped it onto their long cafeteria table, and loudly announced he was going to spend all his money at the vending machine and asked if anyone wanted anything.

Their small gang had all thrown out a couple bucks, and Jeremy had helped him at the machine, buying the 8 of them all enough snacks to sustain themselves through the rest of the school day. But as Michael joked about getting Chloe  _ Bugles  _ to match her long perfect acrylic nails, jeremy couldn’t keep his mind off of the flashes of lightning out of the high, dirty windows in their lunch hall.

This anxiety only got worse as the day went on, and by his 8th and final period, Jeremy’s leg was bouncing at record speed under his graffitied desk. He had been praying to anyone, any God, that would listen to close the clouds back up just so that he could just get home.

With no luck, the rain only seemed to get worse, the classrooms dark as the final bell echoed around them. The teacher shouting out their homework assignments for the weekend, but Jeremy didn’t listen as he darted out of the door. 

It’s not that he was in any rush to get out, it’s that he needed the extra few seconds to dig around in his locker for something he could stash his aids in that would keep them dry in the job to Michael’s PT Cruiser across the school parking lot.

No dice. His case for them was at home, of course it was, and he didn’t trust his thin cardigan to keep them dry in his backpack. He was fucked.

“Hey Jere!! Ready to go?” Michael lightly knocked on the locker beside Jeremy’s to get his attention without scaring him.

“Oh uh-” he didn’t say anything else, looking past Michael at the kids yelling as they held whatever they could over their heads as they ran out the front doors of the school.

Michael followed his eyes, it clicking. “The rain?”

Jeremy just nodded, his hand going up to rub his aid as a habit. He was embarrassed that he was so worried about this. This was probably the hundredth time he had left his case at home during the rain. He felt irresponsible or something. He felt dumb.

“Here, you look cold.” Michael tugged at the sleeve of Jeremy’s cardigan and pulled his hoodie over his head. “Wear this till we get to the car, yeah? Then I can crank the heat.”

Jeremy knew what Michael was doing. He was playing dumb, like he didn’t know exactly why Jeremy was worried. He was pretending, to keep Jeremy from feeling embarrassed. And that’s exactly why Michael Mell was his best friend.

He let Michael take his backpack as he slipped the red fabric over his skinny frame, leaving the hood up on his head, a couple of his curls hanging out in his face. “Thanks..” he had a small smile hanging on his lips as he slid his backpack on his shoulder again.

“Sure thing, come on,” Michael smiled back, throwing an arm over him and doing an awkward half run, half walk thing out of the double doors and into the rain.

Jeremy kept his head low, letting Michael be the one to guide him to his car. Why did Michael have to pay for the parking spot so far away from school? He’d never know.

Luckily, they got to the car and Jeremy basically throw himself into the front seat, tossing his bag behind him into the backseat. He could see the bright red of it slightly muted from being soaked with water, looking down to see nearly the same had happened to the hoodie. A hand shot up, going under the hood and to his ear. Thank god, his aids were perfectly dry.

Michael started the car, reaching over to turn the heat on high as giving it a second to warm up before he was ready to drive. He started the windshield wipers, turning to Jeremy in his seat.

“So are your- you- uh, warm?” They both knew that wasn’t what he was gonna ask, but both of the teenagers pretended anyway.

“Yeah, yeah, thank you,” Jeremy smiled, his hands going down to the hem of the jacket. “Here-”

“No it’s fine, keep it on. You’ll, you know, have to wear it inside when we get to my place anyway.”

Jeremy smiled wider, hugging the patched hoodie closer instead. He raised a hand to his chin, signing “thank you” to his friend in the driver's seat.

He doesn’t know what he did to get so lucky and have such an amazing best friend, but he wasn’t going to do anything to jeopardize that again.

**Author's Note:**

> beep beep richie -> @connormurphweed


End file.
